Talk:Chocten roleplay page
Chocten Roleplay 1 Choclyt: *Stuffing chocolate into his mouth* Chocolate sure is good. Snail: Is that why you called our organization Chocten? Choclyt: *Burps* It sure is. Netcohc: *smelling choclyt's burp* Gross Choclyt you smell like Chocolate Choclyt: *Laughs* Want some? *Gives her some chocolate* Netcohc: Thanks *eats chocolate* Frost: So guys, what's next? The freeze hack? Choclyt: Yep *sees fountain entering and belches loudly the scent of chocolate interrupted by horrific scent of the belch* Chocolate? Fountain: *Emerges from the darkness, smelling chocolate and... burps?* No thanks. I thought we we're doing that freeze hack just yet. But maybe a little sheweme won't hurt much. Jacob: *As he entered the clearing, he noticed Fountain talking about Freezehack. Choclyt was sitting there with a handful of chocolate. Then it smelled like someone had burped up a storm in here. Obviously Choclyt, he thought to himself.* Fountain: Hey, Jacob. Jacob: Hi Fountain. I Jacob: I overheard you talking about Sheweme... Ha, you're so dirty. Naughty Fountain. Snail: Hehehe... Sheweme. Choclyt: Sheweme is always funny. Especially with the players' reactions. Netcohc: *sits down in the clearing stuffing chocolate into her mouth* What about the Art of Haxpage? Are we going to use that too? Snail: Hmmm... Jacob: Idunno. Fountain: Probably. Choclyt: *farts* Frost: EEEW CHOCLYT Snail: It's always Choclyt who's seriously gassy *laughs* Fountain: So about Sheweme... *grins* Netcohc: NO. Jacob: Aw, why not? Netcohc: We'd get into lots of trouble, duh, and it's just inappropro. Frost: It would be fun. Jacob: Yeah. Frost: *jumps around Choclyt* LET US USE SHEWEME CHOCLYT Choclyt: *raises his tail dominantly* Hey I'm the alpha of Chocten I will decide about the Choctenhax. Frost: *lowers her tail in respect* Yes sir... Jacob: Please Choclyt? Choclyt: *growls* NO! I will decide when we can use anything in the Choctenart and Choctenhax. Snail: *Sneering he walked up to the group and snapped his jaws at Jacob, only inches from his muzzle.* Listen to the alpha. Jacob: *lowers tail and rolls on his back in submission* Sorry Snail you're right I will be more respectful to the alpha. Choclyt: I've got this Snail. *he growls at Jacob* I will decide about the engines we use and the Choctenart and Choctenhax we use, got it? *raises his tail with dominance* Jacob: Yes sir. Fountain: *lashes her tail with a hint of anger at the people demanding sheweme* Seriously, how inappropriate are you guys? Frost: It was just a request! Fountain: No, you pester us constantly to allow hacks and new arts into the game. Frost: NO we don't... *Her tail begins lashing irritatedly* Fountain: Don't use that tone with me, I'm the deputy. *Raises her tail as a sign of her authority* Frost: All you do is yell at us and say we pester people! *Growls* Fountain: *She runs forward, slamming Frost to the ground and biting her neck, drawing blood, just enough to show her who was in charge* I said don't use that tone with me, I'm the deputy you foolish, arrogant, insolent little idiot! Frost: Sorry! ''Get... Get off please! Choclyt: Don't make me get come over there... Snail: *growls* Break it up ''now, you two. Fountain: *Glares at Snail* Excuse me?! Snail: You might be the deputy, but deputy or not, I get involved if I want. Break it up. Fountain: What gives you the right to tell me what to do? Snail: I'll rip you apart if I have to, and I really won't care. Don't touch Frost. She's an experienced hacker of Chocten and deputy or not, what gives you the right to push her around like that? *His fur bristles and he bares his teeth in warning* Fountain: You? Rip me apart? Jacob: Fountain, Snail has never lost a fight. You'd be ripped to shreds, just saying... Netcohc: Jacob's right, Fountain. You should back off before you're in need of 20 healers. Frost: More like 3,000 healers. Choclyt: *Growls and charges to the group, slamming into Snail and Fountain to break up the fight.* You're all right. Snail is a VERY experienced fighter. He's never lost a fight. But Fountain is the deputy and ranks of authority do have the right to show their dominance. Stop fighting you two. Snail: Fine. Crimsonflame- *Padded into the clearing and looks around among the group of Hackers* This is a role play page, huh? -her eyes widen- Dangit wrong chat room. *Slowly backs away, embarrassed and whispers "You saw...NOTHING..."* Harmony Le Elementae- *walks slowly towards the group, with her invisibility cloak on* "hmm.. interesting.." she thought to herself as she listened to their conversation. She notices Crimson, and a worried look forms on her face*- a camera records them silently and sends the recordings to a dark room there a hooded figure analyzes the footage-unknown Choclyt: OKAY FINE FROST AND JACOB WE HAVE DECIDED THAT OUR NEW ENGINE WILL ALLOW ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ADD TO IT.